Poor Kris
by An Rahmanida Wu
Summary: Suho sengaja tak mengajak Kris liburan ke Pulau Jeju, Dan Tao dengan senang hati menemani Kris. Tapi hari santai kris langsung lenyap ketika Seorang anak kecil bernama Jung Ji Myun datang ke Dorm. Bagaimana Sikap kris yang tak suka dengan kehadiran Ji Myun yang membuatnya kesal? Poor Kris / KrisTao. OneShoot. Gaje. Review please? :D


**Tittle : Poor Kris~**

**Cast : Kris/ZiTao (KrisTao)**

**Support Cast : Jung Ji Myun (OC)**

**Genre : Humor maybe(?)**

**Rated : M(asih bulan puasa Cyn~ Jadi Ratednya K) :3**

**Warning! Typo(s) . Gaje . Ga nyambung sama judulnya. Shounen-ai.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**PLENTANGGG**

.

.

.

Kris mendengus kecil saat mendengar alat-alat masak itu berjatuhan di lantai. Bukan! dia tidak sedang memasak, tapi Namjachingunya yang sedang berusaha membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Salahkan ketua EXO-K alias Suho yang mengajak semua member untuk liburan di pulau jeju, Suho sengaja tak mengajak Kris karna Suho punya dendam yang terpendam(?), Untung saja dengan kebaikan hati Tao, dirinya tak ikut ke pulau jeju dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan menemani kris di dorm.

"Baby taoo~ Kenapa kau menjatuhkan pancinya?" Teriak kris. Tao di dapur hanya menatap tajam kris yang santai membaca majalah.

'Sudah tau aku kesusahan, dia malah bertanya' Gumam Tao sembari menngambil Panci-panci itu dari lantai dan di taruh ke tempat asalnya.

"Kalau begini sih, mendingan aku ikut dengan yang lainnya liburan, lalu meminta Xiumin gege membelikanku Barang Gucci" Ucap Tao pelan agar Kris tak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TING TONG~ TING TONG~**

.

"Gege, buka pintunya sana! aku sedang memasak!" Teriak Tao. Dengan malas kris menutup majalah kasar, melemparnya ke meja lalu berjalan dengan hawa malas menuju pintu depan.

.

.

**CEKLEK~ **

.

"Annyeonghaseo! namaku Jung Ji Myun!" Kris terdiam ketika melihat sosok anak kecil berbaju pororo sambil menjilati lollipop berukuran besar, Anak kecil itu memakai Tas punggung bermotif Mickey mouse. Kris menatap anak itu datar.

"Oh yasudah.." Dengan tanpa dosanya kris menutup pintu itu lalu kembali duduk dan melanjutkan membaca majalahnya, meninggalkan anak kecil dan lollipopnya itu.

.

.

.

"Siapa tadi ge?" Tanya Tao meletakkan dua piring Mie instan yang sudah matang ke meja di hadapan Kris, Dikarenakan bahan makanan habis gara-gara sunbae mereka alias Shindong yang selalu berkunjung seminggu lima kali ke dorm EXO dan menghabiskan makanan mereka, Jadilah hanya itu yang tersisa di Lemari makanan. Sepertinya Dio juga tak sempat membeli bahan makanan di karenakan manusia pervert itu yang selalu mencegah kemanapun Dio pergi, Pasti disana Dio akan di sandra – Pikir Kris.

"Seorang anak kecil, kalau tidak salah namanya Ji mun, gege lupa namanya" Ujar kris santai, dia mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan Tao lalu memakan mie itu dengan lahap. Tao memasang wajah bingung.

"Ji Mun? Maksud gege Ji Myun?" Tanya Tao. Kris mengunyah makanannya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Tao memasang pose berpikir, mengingat-ngingat siapa anak kecil bernama Ji Myun itu..

"Ha? Ji Myun?! kenapa kau tak membiarkannya masuk ge?" Akhirnya Tao mengingat siapa Sosok kecil bernama Jung Ji Myun itu.

"Kupikir aku tak mengenalnya, mungkin saja dia hanya anak kesasar di dorm kita, aku tak mau repot-repot mengurusi anak kecil, baby tao" Ujar Kris santai. Tao menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tampangnya saja cool, Padahal takut pada anak kecil – pikir Tao.

"Ish! Dia itu Anaknya Teman Ibuku gege! kau ini jahat sekali!" Dengus Tao membuang muka, Kris menoleh ke arah Tao sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kalau dia anak teman ibumu, kenapa marganya korea?" tanya kris. Tao menatap Kris malas.

"Dia itu asalnya Korea ge, Dia pindah dan menetap di China.. Mungkin kali ini dia sedang berlibur ke Korea" Ujar Tao. Kris menggumamkan kata 'Oh'.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah pergi" Tao memutar bolamatanya malas, meninggalkan kris menuju ke pintu depan. Tao membuka pintu, benar saja, Ji Myun masih setia berdiri disana dengan lollipop jumbonya.

"Kyaaa, Apa kabarmu Ji Myun?" Tao langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ji Myun, Anak kecil itu berhenti menjilati Lollipopnya lalu segera memeluk Tao.

"Tao gege, Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu gege? Mama titip salam buat gege, tadi ada seorang namja yang tak membiarkanku masuk" Jawab Ji Myun mempoutkan bibirnya, Tao melepaskan pelukan Ji Myun.

"Gege baik-baik saja, Salam balik untuk ibumu ya. Dan soal namja itu, dia memang begitu, yasudah ayo masuk!" Tao berdiri lalu menarik tangan kecil Ji Myun menuju ke dalam, Dengan semangatnya Ji Myun duduk di sebelah Kris yang masih makan.

"Gege, Apa ini rumah gege? aku sering melihat gege dan kakek ini di televisi" Ucap Ji Myun menatap sekelilingnya. Kris yang sedang makan langsung menyemburkan makanannya, Kakek?!

"Kau bilang apa?! Kakek?! Yaa! Matamu buram? masa aku yang cool seperti ini di bilang kakek! Dasar bocah!" Hardik kris tanpa dengan wajah geramnya, Ji Myun hanya diam tak menganggap Kris ada.

"Sudahlah ge, namanya juga anak kecil.." Tao duduk di sebelah Ji Myun sambil membantu anak kecil itu membuka tasnya.

"Kakek sangat tampan!" Ji Myun Naik ke pangkuan Kris lalu menarik kencang hidung mancung Kris. Kris langsung menaruh Mangkoknya lalu mendorong pelan kepala Ji Myun.

"Sakittt tahu! kalau sudah tahu aku ini tampan, kenapa tetap di panggil kakek?! Turun kau! Kau sangat berat!" Ujar Kris, Ji Myun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kris lalu turun dari pangkuan kris.

"Panggil saja dia Gege Ji Myun, Maklum saja, kakek itu memang sensitifan" Ucap Tao sambil melirik Kris. Kris menatap Tao tajam.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikuttan memanggilku kakek huh?" Tao hanya terkekeh. Ji Myun hanya terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ji Myun, kau kesini dengan siapa? ada perlu apa mengunjungi gege? kenapa Ji Myun bisa tahu kalau gege disini?" Tanya tao bertubi-tubi, Ji Myun tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Aku kesini dengan Mama, Mama menyuruhku untuk mengunjungi gege karna aku sedang liburan, Mama bertanya ke orang lain dimana gege tinggal" Jawab Ji Myun seraya tersenyum lebar, Kris mendecih kesal.

.

'Dasar sok imut' Pikir kris.

.

"Kau sedang liburan? Ohya, apa kau sudah sarapan pagi? kebetulan aku baru saja selesai memasak mie, kau mau?" Tawar Tao, Dengan senang hati Ji Myun mengangguk senang, berbeda sekali dengan kris yang langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Lalu kau makan apa baby?" Tanya Kris. Tao meletakkan tas Ji Myun di dekat televisi lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Aku nanti saja, kan aku bisa membelinya.. Yasudah ini di makan saja" Tao mengambil mie di sebelah kris itu lalu meletakkan mangkok mie itu di meja makan, dengan semangat Ji Myun langsung berlari dan duduk manis di kursi.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap Ji Myun mengambil sumpit lalu memakan Mie buatan Tao dengan lahap, Tao hanya menatap Ji Myun, Pasti anak ini belum sarapan – Pikir Tao. Kris yang melihat Tao dan Ji Myun hanya terbengong-bengong, Yang pasti kris tak suka dengan anak kecil, lagipula.. Nanti Baby taonya akan sarapan dengan apa?!

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tambah" Ji Myun mendorong mangkok yang sudah kosong itu ke hadapan Tao. Tao dan Kris hanya terdiam, Tak menyangka Ji Myun bisa selapar ini, apa anak ini belum makan tiga hari?

"Makanannya habis, bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli makanan?" Tanya Tao. Ji Myun hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Tunggu ya, Aku mau ganti baju.. Gegeee, ayo antarkan kamii" Rengek Tao ke Kris, kris mendesah malas, anak kecil merepotkan dirinya saja.

"Kau sajalah Baby, aku sedang malas hari ini" Gerutu Kris sambil pura-pura mengantuk. Tao memasang wajah kesal.

"Ish! Yasudah kalau begitu, Ayo Ji Myun.. gege tak usah ganti baju.. Nanti kita akan minta belikan makanan ke Zhoumi gege saja ya" Mendengar omongan tao, kris langsung terbangun lalu buru-buru mengambil dompet di kamarnya.

"Yasudah gege antarkan! asal kau jangan pergi dengannya" Ujar Kris berjalan keluar dorm duluan. Tao dan Ji Myun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengacungkan jempol mereka bedua, kemudian menyusul kris yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Kris, hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya. Anak kecil datang ke dormnya dan mengganggu kegiatan santainya di hari libur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Ji Myun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran Kursi. Tao hanya mengacak-acak rambut Ji Myun, Kris malah menatap Ji Myun dengan tatapan malas.

"Jelas saja kenyang, kau sudah berkali-kali minta tambah hingga 5 piring.. Err tubuhmu saja kecil, tapi selera makanmu tak jauh dari om-om yang berbadan gemuk" Cibir Kris menatap piring-piring kosong bekas makan Ji Myun dan dua piring lainnya milik Tao, Ji Myun dan Tao sama saja, sama-sama suka makan. Hari ini uangnya akan berkurang banyak sepertinya

"Gege, aku ingin beli eskrimm!" Lagi-lagi Ji Myun merengek.

"Memang kau belum kenyang? nanti kalau uang kris gege habis bagaimana?" Tanya Tao. Ji Myun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku janji, hanya membeli eskrim saja! Ayoo!" Ucap Ji Myun. Tao tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Ji Myun dan keluar dari restoran itu, meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik aku menggunakan uangku untuk membelikan Baby Tao barang-barang yang dia suka daripada membelikan anak itu" Dengus Kris sambil menuju kasir dan membayar makanannya, Setelah itu menyusul Tao dan Ji Myun yang sedang membeli Eskrim di penjual eskrim di sebrang jalan sana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang hanya eskrim.." Gerutu Kris, Menatap malas Ji Myun yang sedang memakan eskrim, di tangannya ada sebuah boneka beruang yang baru saja Ji Myun beli, dan beberapa barang belanjaan lainnya yang di pegang Tao, seperti mainan, baju, dan lain-lain.

"Sabar ge, namanya juga anak kecil" Ucap Tao berusaha menenangkan Kris, namun tak ada hasilnya, Kris tetaplah Kris, tak suka anak kecil.

"Baby Taoo~ mana ada anak kecil belanjaannya seperti seorang ahjumma? Uangku bisa habis dalam seharii.. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membelikan semua mainannya?" Tanya Kris.

"hehe, aku kan tidak membawa dompet" Ujar Tao dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Kris mendengus kesal, untung saja Tao adalah orang yang benar-benar dia cintai, kalau bukan.. Kris sudah mengikatnya lalu membuangnya ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam, dan pura-pura tak tahu saat di tanya. Ekstrim. Greget.

"Gegee, kau mau eskrim?" Tawa Ji Myun ke Kris, kris menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Tak usah, aku lebih suka kopi pahit daripada eskrim, dasar bocah" Ucap kris. Ji Myun tersenyum lebar.

"Kopi pahit? papaku dirumah juga suka meminum Kopi Pahit, berarti gege sudah tua ya? kenapa menolak kalau aku panggil kakek?" Tanya Ji Myun dengan polosnya. Kris menggeram, hampir saja dia menjitak kepala Ji Myun kalau saja Tao tidak melakukan 'Wink' kepadanya.

'Baby~ kalau aku makan awas saja kau' Pikir Kris sambil melirik Tao dan Ji Myun yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Tao gege, ayo kita ke sana!" Ucap Ji Myun menunjuk sebuah taman bermain, Tao tersenyum senang, mereka berdua kembali meninggalkan Kris yang menatap Taman bermain itu dengan tatapan Horror, disana pasti banyak anak-anak – Pikir Kris.

"Huftt, Sabar kris, habis ini dia akan pulang, ibunya akan menjemputnya" Ucap Kris berusaha menenangkan dirinya lalu berjalan menyusul Tao dan Ji Myun.

* * *

...

"Yey! Gege, dorong yang lebih kencang lagi!" teriak Ji Myun senang. Tao hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong ayunan Ji Myun.

"Gege~ Bagaimana perasaanmuu?" Tanya Tao ke Kris, Kris menatap Tao kesal.

"Sangat sulit di jelaskan Baby! Ini adalah Hal terburuk yang pernah aku alami!" Teriak Kris. Mau tahu mengapa? sekarang kris sedang bermain pasir-pasiran bersama anak-anak kecil lain, bukan kemauan kris, tapi kemauan sang namjachingu alias Tao, Tao ingin agar Kris bisa beradaptasi dengan anak kecil disana.

"Aduuhh.. Bisa rusak semua kuku milikku!" Rutuk kris sembari menggali pasir putih di taman itu lalu memasukkannya di ember.

"Ge, macukkan yang benar ya" Ucap anak perempuan kecil di samping Kris, Kris hanya mengangguk kesal, di sekelilingnya anak-anak kecil bermain pasir dengan riangnya. Bisa di bayangkan Kris yang hanya orang dewasa main disana, di tatap semua ibu-ibu yang duduk di bangku taman itu. Para ibu-ibu berbisik-bisik melihat kris yang bermain pasir di antara anak-anaknya.

'Uhh memalukan' Pikir Kris menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. tao dan Ji Myun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, Poor Kris~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ji Myun, ini sudah sore, kita pulang yuk?" Ajak Tao. Ji Myun menggeleng menolak, Dia malah menarik tangan Tao menuju ke toko mainan. Kris mendengus kesal, Mainan lagi?

Kris, Tao dan Ji Myun masuk ke toko mainan yang besar itu, seluruh mainan ada di dalamnya, mulai dari mainan untuk anak laki-laki sampai anak perempuan. Tao dan Ji Myun berjalan ke arah tempat Boneka.

"Uwaahh, aku mau boneka ini!" Ucap Ji Myun menunjuk sebuah Boneka Pororo, Boneka favoritnya. Tao mengangguk, mengambil boneka itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam Trolli khususnya.

"Baby Tao tersenyum seakan-akan dia yang membelikan, padahal itu semua uangku-_-" Gumam Kris. Tao menatap semua boneka disana, lalu pandangannya berhenti pada sosok boneka, boneka panda.

"Gegee, aku juga mau ini ya?" Ucap Tao menujuk sebuah Boneka panda yang lumayan besar. kris melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau juga? bagaimana bawanya nanti ketika pulang huh?" Tanya Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu mendapat sebuah ide agar Kris megizinkannya membeli boneka Panda besar itu.

"Gege~ Bbuing~ Bbuing~" Matilah Kau kris, Aegyo terbaik dari Huang Zi Tao sudah terlihat di penglihatanmu! Selama ini Kris tak bisa menolak permintaan Tao, apalagi jika sang mata panda dari EXO itu melakukan Aegyo, rasanya Kris ingin menggigit Sofa saja.

"Baiklah baby tao, kau boleh beli apa saja yang ada disini" Ujar kris. Tao meloncat kegirangan sambil memasukkan boneka besar itu ke dalam Trolli.

"Apa aku juga?" Tanya Ji Myun dengan wajah imut.

"Yah, karna kau kenal akrab dengan Tao, yasudah kau juga boleh membeli apapun yang ada disini" Ucap kris pasrah. Ji Myun dan Tao bersorak senang lalu mulai mencari mainan yang mereka suka, kris hanya menghela nafas lalu mendorong Trolli itu mengikuti Tao dan Ji Myun.

'Uangku akan benar-benar terkuras hari ini' Pikir kris.

"Uwaahh, gege lihat ini!" Kris menoleh ke arah Ji Myun, Anak kecil yang tak bisa diam itu sedang menerbangkan Sebuah mainan Hellikopter, Kris terkagum melihat mainan yang satu itu.

"Bagus sekali.." Ucap Kris. Ji Myun menurunkan hellikopter itu lalu memberikannya Ke Kris.

"kalau gege suka beli saja? Daritadi kan gege belum membeli apa-apa.." Ucap Ji Myun, Kris melepas pegangannya dari trolli itu lalu menerima mainan itu dari tangan Ji Myun.

"Apa aku harus membelinya? Apa tak memalukan?" Tanya kris. Ji Myun menggeleng dengan semangat, dia malah meyakinkan agar kris membeli mainan itu.

"Ya ampun ge, mainan seperti itu untuk semua umur juga bisa" Sambar Tao yang baru datang sambil membawa Sebuah mainan mobil dengan remote control. Kris menatap Tao dan Ji Myun, keduanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Yasudah aku akan membelinya.." Kris memasukkan Hellikopter itu ke dalam trolli. Tao juga meletakkan mobil remote itu ke trolli.

"Kau mau beli apa Ji Myun?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku beli boneka saja, Daritadi aku sudah membeli banyak barang.. Nanti Uang kris gege habis, lebih baik kita pulang saja" Ujar Ji Myun sembari menarik tangan Tao untuk ke kasir. kris menatap Ji Myun dalam diam, ternyata anak kecil tak selalu menyebalkan ya? – pikir Kris.

"Gege! Ayo!" Teriak Tao. kris tersadar dari lamuannya lalu mendorong kembali Trolli itu menuju kasir. Dan membayar semua mainan yang mereka beli.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Tao membeli mobil-mobilan ya?" Tanya Kris entah kepada siapa.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dia tertidur?" Tanya kris, Tao mengangguk. Tadi Ji Myun terlihat mengantuk, makanya Tao memutuskan memberikan semua kantong belanjaannya ke Kris lalu menggendong Ji Myun.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan" Ujar Tao, Kris menghela nafas lalu melihat semua belanjaan yang dia pegang. Uangnya hampir habis hari ini.

"Memang, Daritadi dia tak bisa diam.. Kesana-kemari, berbicara banyak, pasti kelelahan" Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk, hari sudah hampir malam, mereka bertiga pulang menuju Dorm. Rasanya tenang sekali melihat Ji Myun tertidur.

"Kau tahu? punya anak itu menyenangkan ge" Ujar Tao. Kris menatap Tao lalu menghadap ke depan lagi, yang dikatakan Tao memang benar, Semenyebalkan apapun anak kecil, suatu saat pasti Kris akan mempunyai anak juga, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki seperti Ji Myun.

"Iya, tapi kalau kau punya anak, dan aku ayahnya.. Aku ingin anak yang pendiam saja.." Ujar Kris terkekeh, Wajah Tao memerah.

"Ya! memang gege akan menikah denganku? memang aku bisa memberi anak untuk gege? haha" Ujar Tao terkekeh, sebenarnya Sedih juga ketika Tao berucap seperti itu.

"Ketika kau siap, aku akan menikahimu, dan untuk soal anak.. Apapun tak ada yang tak bisa tao, kita pasti bisa" ujar Kris berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Tao, Tao menundukkan wajah merahnya.

"Sudahlah ge, itu masih sangat lama" ujar Tao. Kris tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Suatu saat kita pasti hidup bersama, Tao..'

* * *

Sampai di dorm, Kris menyalakan semua lampu di dorm, mengingat tak ada Suho disini, kalau ada, Kris akan langsung mendapat jitakkan karna menyalakan lampu tapi tidak di gunakan. Kris tak pernah mau nasipnya sama dengan Duo BaekYeol yang selalu mendapat jitakan dari Leader itu, Senyumnya saja malaikat, tapi hatinya terkadang berubah menjadi iblis. Daripada mengingat itu, Kris langsung mengajak Tao untuk membawa Ji Myun ke kamar mereka.

"Huaa melelahkan sekalii" Ucap Tao setelah meletakkan Ji Myun di kasur, Kris meletakkan semua belanjaannya ke atas meja lalu duduk di atas kasur bersama Tao.

"Kau lelah? haha, apa kau makan malam? Ohya, kita sampai lupa membeli bahan makanan" Ucap kris, Tao ikut tertawa, lalu menidurkan dirinya di kasur, di sebelah Ji Myun.

"Sudahlah Ge, aku mengantuk.. Hoamm" Ujar Tao di akhiri dengan menguap. Kris menatap Tao dan Ji Myun yang tertidur, mereka berdua seperti Ibu dan Anak, kris merasa seperti seorang ayah, hehe.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tao, kenapa mamanya Ji Myun tak menjemputnya? apakah jalanan macet?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Tao hanya mendesah mengantuk.

"Tao? Baby Taoo?" Tanya Kris. Tao mendengus kesal sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya. menggangu tidur dirinya saja – Pikir Tao.

"Hmm.. Dasar gege aneh, dia kan menginap disini sampai liburannya berakhir.. baru mamanya akan menjemputnya" Ujar Tao kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. kris terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Tao tadi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! JADI DIA BESOK DAN SETERUSNYA AKAN TERUS BERADA DISINI?!" Teriak Kris dengan nada frustasi, Tao dan Ji Myun hanya diam karna sudah tertidur pulas. Tinggalah kris sendiri yang meratapi Nasipnya, hari-harinya akan di penuhi oleh keceriaan dan kebawelan dari Jung ji Myun, uangnya pun akan segera habis di tangan Ji Myun. Poor Kris~

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END(?)**

**Gaje amat ya endingnya-_-**

**Muuph kalau kebanyakan typo atau kesalahan menulis, Authornya Gaje sih /?**

**.**

**Mau gaje atau tidak, Review please? bbuing-bbuing~ :3**


End file.
